In recent years, there has been an increased focus on reducing emissions of greenhouse gases generated by burning fossil fuels. One solution for reducing greenhouse gas emissions is developing renewable sources of energy. Particularly, energy derived from the wind has proven to be an environmentally safe and reliable source of energy, which can reduce dependence on fossil fuels.
Energy in wind can be captured by a wind turbine, which is a rotating machine that converts the kinetic energy of the wind into mechanical energy, and the mechanical energy subsequently into electrical power. Common horizontal-axis wind turbines include a tower, a nacelle located at the apex of the tower, and a rotor that is supported in the nacelle by means of a shaft. The shaft couples the rotor either directly or indirectly with a rotor assembly of a generator housed inside the nacelle. A plurality of wind turbines generators may be arranged together in a wind park or wind power plant to generate sufficient energy to support a grid.
In addition to generating active power, the wind turbines may also be configured to generate and consume reactive power. Reactive power production and consumption may be necessary to maintain voltages at different points of interest in the wind power plant. Maintenance of voltages at these points of interest may be necessary to comply with grid requirements, prevent damage to wind turbine or wind plant components, and the like.